When Love Dies
by SariMuun
Summary: Sequal to


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Only the plot for this story.  
  
  
When Love Dies  
  
'Tru-chan!' Pan called happily when she saw Mirai Trunks, Goten, Trunks and Marron waiting outside the school for her and Bra.  
  
'Konichi wa Pan-chan!' Mirai Trunks called, smiling at the two school girls when they ran up.  
  
Pan flung her arms around Mirai Trunks' neck in a hug before doing the same to the others. "School is out for holidays!" she cried happily.  
  
"That means we can have a beach party!" Bra squealed excitedly. She just smiled when the others groaned. "We have to have a beach party. I didn't buy that bikini last week just to have it sit in a drawer," she said.  
  
Pan just rolled her eyes and smiled up at Mirai Trunks when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 'Do you want to go to a beach party?' she asked, looking up at him.  
  
'If you're going, then I'm going,' Mirai Trunks replied. 'I don't want to be away from you for very long.'  
  
Pan blushed a bit, then reached up to kiss Mirai Trunks on his lips. 'I don't want to be away from you for long either,' she said.  
  
Bra, Marron, Goten and Trunks all stared at Pan and Mirai Trunks as they walked off hand in hand.  
  
"Did I just see them kiss?" Marron finally asked.  
  
"Hai. I wonder when they got together," Bra said, a smile on her lips. "Maybe now I'll be able to persuade Pan to wear that string bikini she bought."  
  
"She actually bought one?" Marron demanded incrediously.  
  
Bra nodded. "She even modelled it for me. She looks better in one of those that I would!" she exclaimed. She threaded her arm through Goten's. "Let's go home right now. I need to relax."  
  
Trunks nodded and wrapped an arm around Marron and the two couples walked to the limo Trunks had waiting.  
***************************************************************************************************************  
Pan and Mirai Trunks walked through a park, just content to be with each other.  
  
'Aishiteru Tru-chan,' Pan said softly.  
  
'Aishiteru Pan-chan,' Mirai Trunks said, dropping a kiss on Pan's forehead.  
  
Neither of them say the man with a black facemask and machine gun enter the park.  
  
The last thing Pan remembered before the darkness claimed her was the sound of gunshots and Mirai Trunks screaming her name.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pan stood on a cliff, the wind catching at her hair and clothing. For some reason she couldn't understand, she was dressed in a flowing white tunic with golden wings coming from her back. 'If I reach up, I could probably feel a halo,' she thought. She looked around her. "Whoa! Where am I? Earth doesn't look like this," she said aloud.  
  
"You're on Neo-Vegetasei," a voice said from behind her.  
  
Pan whirled around to see a man who looked like Goku, except with a scar running down one cheek. "Who are you and what in Dende's name is Neo-Vegetasei?" she demanded.  
  
"I am Bardock and Neo-Vegetasei is the planet we're on right now. You don't look like you're from here," the man said.  
  
"Bardock?" Pan asked. She frowned for a second. "I want to go home to Kaasan and Tousan and Veggie-sama and Tru-chan," she whispered.  
  
Bardock stared in bemusement at the slim girl in front of him. "Where is your home?" he finally asked.  
  
"You call it Chikyuu," Pan said, raising eyes that shimmered with tears. 'Tru-chan, where are you?' she called with her mind. She fell to her knees as the tears she tried to hold back fell.  
  
Bardock crouched down in front of Pan, a concerned look in his eyes. Usually, it didn't bother him when a female cried, but for some reason, it affected him when this young angel cried. "You come from Chikyuu?" he asked gruffly.  
  
Pan nodded.  
  
"Then can you tell me how my son Kakarrot is doing?" Bardock asked.  
  
Pan nodded again. "He's off in some wilderness training Ubu right now. I miss him too," Pan whispered.  
  
"Why should you miss him?" Bardock asked.  
  
"Because he's my grandfather," Pan replied.  
  
"You don't look Saiya-jin," Bardock said.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't," Pan said as she dried her tears. She got to her feet. "Vegeta-sama never mentioned Saiya-jins having wings or haloes," she said.  
  
Bardock actually smiled. "A green man told me to expect you to be waiting here. You are going to train with the people of this planet until the green man says its time for you to go back to Chikyuu," he said. "He also mentioned something about you being my great-granddaughter."  
  
"Was he scowling or pleasant looking?" Pan asked.  
  
"Pleasant looking," Bardock replied. "You know him?"  
  
"Hai. His name is Dende and he's the Kami of Chikyuu," Pan replied. She held out her hands to the heavens. 'Arigatou Dende for sending someone to meet me,' she said silently to the sky. 'Please let Tru-chan know I'm all right,' she added. She looked over to Bardock and smiled. "So... When does my training start?"  
***************************************************************************************************************  
Mirai Trunks had been devastated by Pan's death. Now he found out that she was alive-sort of- and would be training with a planetful of people for five years. "How could this have happened to her?" he asked his father.  
  
Dende stepped into Mirai Trunks' line of vision. "I have a gift for you," he said. "You will still be able to talk to Pan with your mind and when you sleep at night, she will be able to see you in person- sort of. She's in another dimension right now. Pan is vital to the existance of this planet.  
She has a tremendous power and unless she's able to control it, she could wipe out Earth if she powered up. I'm sorry Mirai-san, but it has to be this way," he said sadly.  
  
Mirai Trunks could only stare at Dende with dead eyes. 'Pan-chan, where are you?' he called, his heart breaking. "Pan-chan," he whispered.  
  
*The End..... for now* 


End file.
